Semiconductor devices or integrated circuits (IC) may include various voltage level devices, such as, for example, low, intermediate and high power devices. The high power devices may be used for output high-voltage (HV) interface stages, such devices may be, for example, cell phones, base station markets, analog to digital and complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) circuit interfaces, power management, industrial, scientific, and medical market applications, and others. One commonly used HV component for high power devices is the laterally diffused metal oxide semiconductor (LDMOS) device. In general LDMOS device have longer poly silicon length compared to core CMOS devices. To fabricate the LDMOS require process capability enablement at longer PC length, which is LDMOS specific extra efforts. Therefore, a LDMOS enablement with smaller PC length similar core CMOS is preferred.
The fabrication of smaller PC gate length LDMOS transistors can be problematic for existing LDMOS designs with the currently available fabrication techniques. Further, LDMOS transistors with smaller polysilicon gate lengths using currently available LDMOS designs fail to maintain the desired characteristics, such as, breakdown voltage, and leakage current etc.